A Última Dança
by GiiTwilight
Summary: Isabella Swan vive na melancolia em um prostíbulo parisiense. Um intrigante mistério a leva a Londres, onde conhece Edward Cullen e sua família. O que acontece quando ela tem que se decidir entre a sua razão e seu coração?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Não sei porque por algum momento tive a mais inútil esperança de que sairia bem dessa. Não tinha esperanças sequer de que sairia viva, quanto mais bem.

Mas não esperava pelo que viria a seguir. Sabia que tinha uma opção, mas estava fora de cogitação. Viver ao lado _dele_ havia se tornado essencial, não poderia abrir mão disso. Mas não poderia deixá-lo tornar-se vulnerável a _eles_, apesar de essa ser minha melhor opção.

Poderia fugir, poderia viver, sair dessa vida cretina de dançarina de bar. Mas a que troco? Nunca pensei que minhas perspectivas de vida mudariam tanto nos últimos meses, mas outro fato também era certo: eu nunca fui muito de pensar em mim mesma.


	2. Prostíbulo

**/NA: Obrigada pela review. Não sou boa de guardar nomes, mas vou aprendendo. Pessoal, é minha primeira fic e devo dizer que me surpreendi com o número de pessoas que acessaram apenas o prólogo. Obrigada. É isso que me estimula a escrever. Aí vai mais um capítulo da AUD, espero que gostem!**

**Capítulo 1** Prostíbulo

(BPOV)

Pérfidos nojentos. Ficam tão presos em suas vidas medíocres de mentiras, traição e corrupção que se prestam ao mais baixo papel de pagar por uma noite de prazer. Mas quem em sã consciência sentiria prazer ao ver uma mulher fingir toscamente um orgasmo por dinheiro?

Velhos, tarados, homens brutos, mulheres desesperadas, adolescentes mimados, vejo todo o tipo de pessoa passando pelo Lê Blanc, o prostíbulo mais famoso da cidade de Paris, na França.

Durante esses três anos que passei dançando em cima de um balcão nunca aceitei nem a cogitação da possibilidade de fazer sexo por dinheiro. Velhos, Condes e outros cogitaram a hipótese de acompanhante de luxo, mas o termo não me enganava há muito tempo: era o mesmo que prostituta.

E isso não seria nunca, não importa o que me fizessem. Minha honra seria mantida mesmo com uma espada sobre minha cabeça.

Durante toda minha infância sonhei em ser bailarina profissional, apesar de alguns problemas com coordenação e imã para desastres. Imaginava-me com aqueles collants

esplêndidos e aquelas coreografias estonteantes. Participar de espetáculos, todos do bom e do melhor.

Aos treze anos fui contatada pela Switz, uma companhia de ballet supostamente russa, e, na euforia, não procurei me informar sobre a real situação da proposta.

A companhia era estrangeira, eu sabia, e eu não a conhecia, e as bibliotecas às quais tinha acesso eram bem maleáveis, eu deveria ter procurado. Mas era meio difícil haver alguma informação de outro continente atualizada naquela época.

Não contei nada aos meus pais por medo de eles interferirem nos meus sonhos, na minha melhor chance por causa de alguma preocupação estúpida. Mas eles não estavam sendo estúpidos, estavam sendo pais, e eu deveria tê-los ouvido. Mas enfim, fui até o endereço do cartão sozinha.

Ao chegar lá, encontrei apenas uma senhora chamada Penny, que me arrastou pelo braço ameaçando minha família, conseguindo me obrigar a fugir de Phoenix com ela e as "meninas dela".

Fomos em um compartimento de carga de um trem gelado em meio à madrugada, feito fugitivas. 30 garotas destinadas há um horrível e penoso futuro. Mas é claro que ninguém se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

Embarcamos nos fundos de um navio na mesma madrugada, e viajamos em direção à Europa. Aquilo até me agradaria, se eu não estivesse amedrontada e indo por pura e espontânea pressão.

Chegamos a Paris na manhã seguinte, não arrisco o horário direito, ainda teria que me reacostumar com a claridade, e fomos direto ao Lê Blanc, em um furgão mal acabado e caindo aos pedaços.

Ao sairmos do trem reparei pela primeira vez nas outras 29 garotas. Pálidas e assustadas, tanto quanto eu, e também não muito mais velhas, no máximo um ou dois anos.

No Lê Blanc, tivemos nosso primeiro contato direto com o que estaríamos fazendo durante o resto de nossas vidas. Aquilo era decadente. Fomos apresentadas ao Johnny, o "caetão" do lugar apenas alguns dias depois, quando mais da metade das garotas já havia morrido de pneumonia. Ele não parecia feliz com a incompetência de Penny, e eu estava com medo do que teríamos que fazer, apesar de já sabe-lo bem no fundo.

Tive sorte, por falta de um termo melhor, de Johnny gostar de mim. Disse à Penny, logo após ver meu rosto, que eu só dançaria, que acompanhantes de luxo devem ser puras quando chegada a hora de exercer a profissão.

Acompanhante de luxo. A princípio não entendi muito bem o termo, mas uma de minhas colegas de quarto, Alice, que me explicou o que significava, e disse que era um pouco melhor que vender o corpo. Eu discordava. Era como vender a moral e a reputação.

A prazo, concordei com o plano de Johnny, mas ele deveria saber que eu não me prestaria àquilo, nunca. E minha vida se resumira a isso. Dançar em cima de um balcão enquanto era ofendida com velhos bêbados querendo transar comigo e homens deturpados colocando dinheiro em minhas roupas e tentando passar a mão por meu corpo.

Ah, como eu desejava sair daquela vida. Seria meu melhor presente, meu mais secreto milagre. Mas isso eram só devaneios e devaneios não pagam minha sobrevivência. Eu não podia me dar esse luxo.


	3. Novos Negócios

**NA/ Eu realmente fico triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto me lisonjeei com o número de pessoas que leram a fic, me decepcionei extremamente com o fato de NENHUMA review. Peço encarecidamente por elas, já que agora a história começa a definitivamente ficar interessante. Aqui vai mais um capítulo da AUD, espero que gostem !**

**C****apítulo 2** Novos Negócios

(BPOV)

-Ei, Bela Adormecida, hora de acordar! – eu conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar, mas não conseguia me recordar muito bem de onde – Johnny está procurando por você e eu tenho que matar saudades da minha melhor amiga.

Eu abri os olhos lentamente, esfregando-os com as costas das mãos. A vista desembaralhando deu lugar a lágrimas de emoção. Como eu sentia falta daquela garota.

-ALICE! – gritei e corri em direção ao seu abraço. Minha melhor amiga tinha um sorriso cansado nos lábios. – Não acredito que você está aqui, parece surreal. Foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ter ganhado.

-Também senti sua falta, Bella. – Ela admitiu, e começou a me apressar, com um falso entusiasmo que me preocupou. – Ande, querida, Johnny quer falar com você urgente.

Eu levantei da cama e me arrumei o mais rápido possível, vestindo a roupa mais simples que tinha, e tentando imaginar o que Johnny poderia querer comigo as sete horas da manhã. Minha mente divagou por tantos lugares que eu mal piscava, afinal, quem poderia saber o que ele queria? Este homem era conhecido exatamente por sua imprevisibilidade.

Terminei de me aprontar e corri até a sala de Johnny, não rápido o bastante para me impedir de tropeçar pelo menos cinco vezes nos meus pés antes de chegar até a porta. E não tão rápido para impedir minha mente de divagar pelo mais proibido dos desejos: minha liberdade.

Ah, como seria bom poder ser livre uma vez. Não tendo que me preocupar em ser perfeita, para não passar dias trancada no porão. Sem ter que me preocupar com o dia seguinte. Mera ilusão.

Johnny era o tipo de cara que conseguia tudo o que queria não pelo charme ou pela beleza, que por sinal ele não tinha, mas sim pelo dinheiro envolvido. Eu não gostava dele, ele era o tipo de cara arrogante com quem eu nunca sairia, mas cuidou de mim, de certa forma, então eu convivia de bom grado com ele.

Ele tinha lá pros seus quarenta e poucos anos, era moreno, alto e um pouco acima do peso, seus cabelos começavam a ficar grisalhos e isso era, como ele dizia, seu CHARME.

Parei em frente à porta e bati três vezes, sendo atendida novamente pela rude Penny.

-Bonjour, entre querida. – ouvi a voz de Johnny abafada pelo charuto. Passei por Penny e ouvi algo como "Como ele consegue gostar DISSO?", e entrei na sala, apreensiva.

Johnny apontou a cadeira mais próxima, à sua frente. Cruzou as mãos e começou a falar, com o mesmo olhar sereno de sempre, por trás dos óculos de sol que ele insistia em usar dentro de qualquer recinto:

-Aceita alguma coisa, petit? – ele ofereceu quase me fazendo rir. – Chá, café, champagne?

Ele me olhava com paciência, mas eu não estava no mesmo torpor que ele. Só o que eu queria era me livrar daquilo de uma vez. Passei as mãos no cabelo e cortei mais uma de suas ridículas tentativas de ser cortês.

-Olha, nós dois sabemos que não vim aqui tomar o chazinho da manhã e que você não quer perder seu tempo tanto quanto eu Johnny – aquelas palavras saíram da minha boca subitamente, e eu esperava seu acesso de raiva. Como não veio, continuei: - Chega de enrolação, o que está acontecendo?

-Penny, nos deixe sozinhos um minuto, sim? – Agora eu estava com medo. Penny era seu braço direito. O que seria tão demasiadamente importante para que ela tivesse que ficar de

fora da tramóia, seja lá o que fosse que ele estivesse aprontando.

-Primeiramente, feliz aniversário Isabella. Nunca estive tão contente em dizer isso para alguém. Você se tornou uma mulher, está cada vez mais bonita, inteligente e sagaz. Já se passaram os tempos em que você só dançar bastava. Os clientes estão querendo mais, serviços melhores...

-NÃO. – eu sabia que estava sendo insolente e que aquilo me renderia alguma punição com certeza, mas não prestaria àquilo. – Veja bem Andrew, não vou me submeter à sexo por dinheiro, você bem sabe.

-Escute bem, Isabella. – Agora ele estava irritado, não deveria ter usado aquele nome. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o quanto lutei para preservá-la durante todos esses anos. Tenho opções para você, ma'am, mas são apenas duas. Você escolhe o que vai ser.

-O que posso fazer para agradá-lo, Andrew? – Eu estava mais uma vez brincando com a sorte ao usar seu nome verdadeiro, mas ele estava me tirando do sério.

Um minuto se passou sem que ele dissesse nada, e me surpreendi quando, após dar mais uma baforada em seu charuto - o que quase me fez vomitar, odiava cheiro de fumo – ele deu um sorriso satisfeito e continuou a falar, ainda calmo:

- A situação é a seguinte: lembra-se do Conde Cullen? – Eu assenti, com uma pontada de medo. Quem não conhecia Carlisle Cullen, o conde inglês, que possuía um reinado tão extenso quanto qualquer um desse mundo? – Ele precisa apresentar o filho, Edward Cullen aos amigos em um jantar de gala.

-E onde eu me encaixo nisso? – arqueei uma sobrancelha, imaginando o que provavelmente teria de ser.

--Edward tem uma excelente aparência, claro, mas sua atitude hostil e o fato de nunca ser visto com mulher alguma fixamente o impede de ter aprovação – Típico. O filho do ricaço e suas mil amantes. – Sabe que os Cullen são a nata da burguesia inglesa, não? Precisamos mostrar Edward ao lado de uma mulher elegante, sagaz, inteligente, para que os Cavalheiros Vermelhos confiem a ele a sucessão do cargo de Carlisle, e ao menos o aceitem como membro honorário.

-E quer que eu seja sua vagabunda particular? – eu estava morrendo de raiva, mas tentei manter minha voz controlada, enquanto rosnava por entre os dentes cerrados. – Nem pensar.

-Eu não veria desse modo. Preferiria chama-la de acompanhante de luxo. Veja Bella, é uma opção melhor que vender o corpo, como você mesma diz. É sua melhor oportunidade, AGARRE-A.

-Agradeço a tudo que fez por mim JOHNNY – frisei o nome falso que ele adotara na França – mas estou fora. Não preciso de mais dinheiro, o que ganhei é suficiente.

-Ouça Swan, isso não se trata mais de você. Os Cavalheiros Vermelhos escondem algo que pode acabar conosco, e você e Alice devem descobrir o que é, antes que seja tarde. E você não pode sair depois de ter entrado, regras do ramo. Não estou lhe dando uma alternativa nula, a propósito. É isso ou programas. Pense, Isabella, é o melhor que vai conseguir.

Suspirei fundo, a batalha já perdida, disso eu tinha certeza. Senti os olhos lacrimejarem e queimarem, mas engoli o choro. Não deveria mostrar fraqueza para ele, NUNCA.

-Quando começo com o Cullen?

-O dossiê com as informações necessárias está em seu quarto. Você parte com Alice amanhã, ela te explicará tudo.

Levantei, assenti e já estava indo embora, quando Johnny falou uma ultima vez:

-Bella? – Eu apenas virei o rosto. – Sinto muito.


	4. A viagem

**NA/ Obrigada pelas reviews, apesar de eu ter me desapontado um pouco. Esperava que houvessem mais. MAAS o conteúdo das que recebi já me lisonjearam, foram melhores que qualquer um que eu pudesse ter recebido. Comentem, a história está se encaminhando a um rumo diferente, particularmente temos que esperar até o capítulo 5 ( o que eu mais gosto, se não me engano), mas a história vai ficar interessante (HOHOHO')**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**My Odd World': **_Sua curiosidade será tirada em breve, garanto. Desculpe não ter respondido em particular ao seu comentário, ainda estou me adaptando à estruturação da fic. Espero que esteja gostando._

**Fuh: **_Eu comecei a postar essa fic no orkut, mas não deu muito certo, meus horários estavam corridos e as pessoas paravam de ler por conta da falta de posts. Aqui é melhor, pelo menos o site avisa quando há novos capítulos. _

_É, o Edward tá do jeito que eu mais gosto, uma mistura do confuso com o malvado. Não sei explicar, ele tá diferente do comum. _

_Obrigada pelo aviso, vou me preocupar em modificar a descrição. Os capítulos vão começar a aumentar de tamanho, prometo. _

_Que bom que você está gostando, obrigada pelo elogio, isso me estimula a continuar escrevendo!_

**Belaaa Yo': **_De boazinha a Bella não terá quase nada dessa vez [risada maéfica]. _

_A história da Alice é bem interessante, apesar de triste, ela será explicada mais adiante._

_Obrigada por comentar, isso é gratificante!  
_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Capítulo 3** A Viagem

(BPOV)

O Sol batia na janela do Lê Blanc, a claridade invadindo os aposentos do Prostíbulo mais famoso de Paris. E eu me despedia daquele lugar sem muito entusiasmo, como faria se fosse em outra situação. Sabíamos que a próxima parada não seria muito melhor.

Alice olhava pela janela do trem, os olhos fixos no horizonte de luzes. Aquilo me incomodava, não saber ainda era estranho para mim.

-Lice, quando vai me explicar o que realmente aconteceu? Sabe que não acredito em Johnny. A história de Jasper ter morrido de causa natural aos vinte anos, sabe? É no mínimo intragável.

A paisagem passava rapidamente diante dos nossos olhos, enquanto Alice virava seu rosto lentamente até mim. Algo me dizia para não pressiona-la demais.

-Bella, amiga – os olhos dela marejaram, sem vida. – Já fazia algum tempo que Jasper estava estranho, pálido, gelado, o corpo sempre rígido, evitava maiores contatos entre nós. Já não comia direito, não dormia, estava sempre com bolsas arroxeadas sobre os olhos. Discutimos feio há uma semana, eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo, e ele insistia em dizer que não era nada. – Ela suspirou com pesar, e continuou – No dia seguinte eles o levaram.

-Do que você está falando, Alice? – eu estava confusa, nada fazia sentido pra mim. – Quem levou Jasper?

Os olhos dela escureceram repentinamente, quando ela falou o nome dos que amedrontavam a ela mais do que à maioria das pessoas comuns, agora eu entendia o porque.

-Os Cavalheiros Vermelhos levaram meu marido. Ao que parece ele sabia demais sobre a família Cullen e poderia ser útil à recrutação dos filhos de Carlisle. E Jasper aceitou, Bella. Ele agora é um deles, pelo menos é o que parece. Não há outra explicação para seu desaparecimento. Eu te disse, nós não nascemos pra amar. Não vamos sair dessa vida, não dá certo uma relação quando você passou anos convivendo com o pior lado dos homens.

Nesse ponto eu era totalmente cega. Não costumava conversar enquanto dançava. Alice não teve a mesma sorte que eu, e acabou tendo que se prostituir há alguns anos, até que no ano anterior Jasper a tirou de lá. Ela ficou esse último ano fora, com ele, mas acabou voltando aonde tudo começou. Será que isso nunca teria fim?

-Alice, eu sinto tanto! – a abracei, afagando seus cabelos espetados enquanto deixava que ela parasse de chorar lentamente. – Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Ela assentiu silenciosamente e eu prossegui. – Você disse algo sobre os Cullen e os Cavalheiros Vermelhos estarem incluídos na história. O que você sabe sobre eles, e porque querem recrutar os Cullen se Carlisle quer transformar o filho em membro honorário com tanta boa vontade?

Ela franziu a testa e olhou pra mim, perplexa, enquanto tentava explicar o que estava acontecendo realmente.

-Então foi isso que Johnny lhe disse, Bella? Estou pasma que você tenha acreditado nele tão depressa. Não era assim que você costumava agir – Fiquei apreensiva, mas como ela riu da própria brincadeira, me permiti relaxar enquanto ouvia seu relato. – A verdade é que os Cullen estão do lado oposto dos Cavalheiros Vermelhos. Eles são uma família muito estranha, Bella. Eles tem um conhecimento que os Cavalheiros Vermelhos dariam tudo para adquirir. Não sei o que é, mas sei que é algo intenso. Os Cullen estão fingindo se unir a eles para neutralizar o plano de ataque.

-Como você soube de tudo isso, Alice? – eu estava espantada. Minha melhor amiga se metendo com "mafiosos", por falta de uma palavra melhor? Aquilo era estranho, no mínimo.

-Eu convenci Johnny a te levar comigo e o ameacei, explicando que o alvo dos Cavalheiros Vermelhos seria Paris, para começar. – ela sentou mais confortavelmente e se virou, falando com calma, para ter certeza que eu entenderia tudo. – Bella, amiga, nossa missão é descobrir o que está acontecendo e descobrir o que os Cullen são, porque boa coisa sei que não é. Estamos em uma missão sim – ela completou quando fiz menção de falar – e você vai tentar arrancar as informações básicas do Edward, já que ele é o único Cullen solteiro.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Alice? – eu perguntei, receosa.

-Simples Bella querida. – ela sorriu maliciosamente, aquele sorriso que ela só dava quando estava aprontando alguma coisa realmente séria que eu com certeza desaprovaria. – Você vai seduzi-lo.

-O QUE? – Ela estava de brincadeira só podia ser. – Eu não vou transar com um esranho, você sabe disso!

-Bella você é louca? – Ela arregalou os olhos, como se eu tivesse falado alguma besteira muito grande. – Você não vai dormir com ele, isso também é parte do plano. Seduzi-lo sem se entregar, para que ele confie em você e te dê sempre mais informações.

Eu estava aliviada, claro. Era melhor que qualquer outra coisa que Johnny pudesse me propor, mas uma dúvida me surgia.

-Alice, só uma coisa. – ela me olhou, quase rindo e eu não entendia o porque. – Porque eu, e como eu vou fazer isso?

-Bella, meu anjo, isso são duas coisas. – revirei os olhos sem que ela notasse e ela riu, falando. – Primeiro, você porque eu sei do seu potencial, e porque depois disso você pode se tornar uma mulher livre, se tiver sucesso. Segundo, você dançava em um prostíbulo, Isabella, se você não souber seduzir um homem ninguém mais o saberá.

-Certo – eu corei à menção de meus talentos. – Mas agora me diga o que eu preciso saber exatamente, quem é quem, o que posso ou não fazer, quem é vantajoso ou não me aproximar, esse tipo de coisa.

Ela abriu a bolsa e tirou uns documentos de dentro, que logo reconheci como nosso dossiê, e começou a falar sobre as 5 fichas.

-Essa é Rosalie Hale – apontou para a loira da primeira ficha. – Ela foi adotada por Carlisle e sua esposa há vários anos, e é noiva de um dos irmãos. Ela é vaidosa ao extremo, costuma ser extremamente rude com as mulheres no geral, e etc. – Me assustava conforme ela falava da loira, provavelmente era alguém com quem eu não deveria me relacionar. – Ela não é muito relacionável, mas SÓ para o caso dela ir com a sua cara, é alguém cuja opinião conta MUITO para a família.

Apontei para a ficha seguinte após assentir em entendimento, e Alice continuou a me explicar.

-Essa é Esme Cullen, esposa de Carlisle. – apontou para a mulher bondosa. – É uma boa pessoa, mas perde o controle de suas emoções rápido, quer dizer, não sei ao certo, as vezes ela parece que quer te atacar. Não te aconselho se relacionar com ela, ela pode influenciar muito suas opiniões a respeito da família, esse é um certo 'dom' que ela tem.

-Esse é Emmet Cullen – apontou para a ficha seguinte, e eu enrijeci com a foto, ele era o tipo de cara com quem ninguém gostaria de brigar. – Ele é extremamente brincalhão, não parece, mas é muito inteligente e é o noivo de Rosalie. Sugiro uma boa relação com ele, ele tem poder sobre as opiniões da noiva.

-Esse é Carlisle Cullen – apontou um homem que aparentava seus vinte e poucos anos, quase trinta, elegante e continuou, rancorosa: - Ele é sagaz, poderia perceber sua farsa em um minuto, evite falar com ele o máximo possível.

Não entendia porque tanta raiva, mas não era hora de eu pensar naquilo também, mais tarde perguntaria. Assenti a cabeça e pedi que ela continuasse.

-Esse aqui – os olhos dela brilhavam como uma criança que está aprontando – é o seu objeto de conquista, Edward Cullen. – Agora eu entendia o olhar dela. – Sugiro não olhar muito nos olhos dele, você entenderá por que. Tem um forte poder de persuasão, principalmente com as mulheres, é extremamente hostil com a maioria das pessoas e parece sempre que tem algo a esconder. Você deve tentar entende-lo e se relacionar com ele, e por mais que seja difícil, tente faze-lo se apaixonar por você, sem se apaixonar por ele.

Eu ri, como se eu realmente fosse me apaixonar por alguém que está encrencado, né? Olhei pra ela, esperando ela terminar de falar.

-Bom, é basicamente isso. Alguma dúvida?

-Bom, não se ofenda Alice, não que você não seja capaz, mas como sabe tanto sobre os Cullen?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirou profundamente, enquanto insistia em me surpreender.

-Rosalie era irmã de Jasper. Os dois foram adotados por Carlisle. Ele é da família deles, por isso os Cavalheiros Vermelhos viram utilidade nele. E ele estava com raiva da família por esconder algo dele.

-Mas Alice, como Jasper poderia se juntar com os Cavalheiros Vermelhos se eles querem destruir sua família?

Aquilo me intrigava muito, para ser bem sincera. Não fazia o menor sentido, mas Alice me olhou como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade e não entendesse algo óbvio.

-Bella, exatamente por isso. Jasper está com raiva porque a família estava estranha no último ano, depois que nos casamos. Foi por isso que ele me abandonou, para se juntar aos Cavalheiros Vermelhos e mostrar à família que ele não é tão fraco quanto eles pensam, que ele pode ser melhor que eles.

-Mas ainda assim, destruir a família?

-Não sei Bella, isso também é algo que me deixa intrigada. Mas vamos descobrir, juro que vamos.


	5. Os Cullen

**Capítulo 4** Os Cullen

(BPOV)

Chegamos em Londres na manhã seguinte, a viagem havia sido cansativa, e seguimos numa charrete até o castelo Cullen, aonde nos hospedaríamos. Alice se passaria por minha irmã mais velha, mesmo aos olhos dos Cullen, eles realmente achavam isso.

Ao olhar a paisagem a minha frente, meu queixo caiu. Estávamos diante de um dos castelos mais cobiçados do mundo, e ele parecia mais surreal ainda para mim assim, ao vivo. Apenas alguns criados nos aguardavam do lado de fora, como o imaginado. Os Cullen quase nunca saiam de dentro do castelo durante o dia, gostavam de ter uma vida mais noturna.

Descarregamos nossas bagagens e as levamos até o quarto que o mordomo havia indicado. Havia alguma coisa de errado naquele castelo. Ele era totalmente perfeito, propício para um conto de fadas e ainda assim dava um ar medonho, transmitia medo por cada aposento.

Ficou decidido por Alice que para que o plano pudesse ser posto em prática mais rapidamente, deveríamos ficar em quartos separados, para ocasionar certas "visitas noturnas" após um tempo. E quando houvesse visitas, eu deveria dormir no quarto do Cullen. Aquilo me dava medo.

Após o check in, fomos encaminhadas ao salão de jantar, para uma reunião com Carlisle, que, além de Edward, era o único que sabia da história da "acompanhante de luxo". Ao chegarmos lá nos deparamos com ele apenas, sorrindo serenamente. O gesto dele de indicar para nós as cadeiras à sua frente me foi familiar, e balancei a cabeça, espantando as imagens da discussão de dias atrás.

Ele levantou e puxou duas cadeiras para nós, ato cavalheiresco com certeza, mas não me deixei abalar, lembrando sempre das palavras de Alice.

-Bom, - ele falou, com uma voz linda – Acho que temos alguns detalhes para acertar. Meu filho preferiu não as conhecer agora para acertar os detalhes para essa noite, mais tarde vocês o conhecerão. Alice, sei que já falamos sobre os detalhes, mas preciso repetir as perguntas para a própria Isabella.

-Bella. – eu interrompi – Chame de Bella, eu prefiro.

-Faz jus ao apelido, Bella – disse ele galanteador, e eu me concentrava em não ceder aos encantos, ele não era uma boa companhia, Alice falara. – Bom deve saber que não é nada contra você, mas sim pré-requisitos da Alta Sociedade que uma moça seja totalmente decente para ser adequada a um Lorde. Não se ofenda com as perguntas, sim? – eu assenti e ele perguntou – Você fazia programas?

-Não, sempre neguei veementemente. Apenas dançava, não me submeteria a dinheiro por sexo.

Olhei Alice apreensiva, mas ela sorria discretamente, como que me dizendo que era assim que eu deveria agir.

-É virgem então, devo supor?

-Sim, sou pura ainda, se é o que me pergunta. Não me envolvi com homem algum.

-Claro, claro. Desculpe, mas eram coisas que precisava perguntar. – ele se dirigiu a Alice, falando menos calorosamente: - Bom Alice, sabe que temos um jantar de gala hoje a noite, aonde Bella será apresentada à família e à sociedade, para vermos como ela se porta certo? – Alice assentiu surpresa e ele continuou a falar. – Os vestidos de vocês estão em seus respectivos quartos e devem estar prontas às 19 horas.

-Certo conde, estaremos prontas. – Alice assentiu.

Ele fez uma longa reverência, como querendo mostrar hospitalidade. Alice olhou para mim desconfiada e indicou a saída. Saímos do salão seguidas pelo olhar sereno do conde, que se despediu com um breve "até logo".

Alice subiu as escadas correndo, me apressando a cada degrau. Eu me ocupava apenas em não cair. Abrimos a porta do quarto dela, que por hora seria o mais seguro para conversar e entramos, trancando a porta logo em seguida.

-Bella, devemos deixar algumas coisas claras entre a gente enquanto estivermos aqui – disse ela séria – não podemos cair em contradição.

-Certo, Alice. – eu concordei confusa – Mas me responda algo primeiro: porque deu nossos nomes verdadeiros?

-Porque Carlisle já me conhece, lembra? – eu assenti – Ele era o único da família presente no dia do noivado.

Ela fez uma longa pausa, provavelmente se recuperando das palavras família, Carlisle e noivado usadas numa mesma frase. Fechou os olhos por dois breves segundos e continuou a falar:

-Somos irmãs, morávamos na Bélgica, em uma cidade campestre. Nossos pais morreram em um acidente que destruiu nossa casa. Johnny nos encontrou e nos levou até o Lê Blanc, aonde vivemos desde então. Eu era a mais velha e dançava pra ganhar o dinheiro da família – eu ia interromper, mas ela me cortou – Não, Bella, eu vou me passar por isso sim, você foi a sempre pura, reservada para esse tipo de coisa.

-Já vi que não poderei contrariar.

-Exatamente, _maninha_. – ela ironizou. – Agora, detalhes sobre o que você deve fazer hoje à noite...

-Alice, me deixa tentar do jeito que eu sei, certo? – eu estava farta, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. – Eu não devo me envolver logo de cara, tenho que mostrar indiferença. Homens como Cullen não estão acostumados a não ter o que querem. Estipular limites para a farsa, o de sempre.

-Exatamente, Bella – Alice sorria saltitante. – Como já arrumamos os detalhes, devemos começar a nos arrumar para o baile desta noite.

-MAS ALICE, AINDA SÃO 4 HORAS – eu arregalei os olhos, ela não queria ficar pronta uma hora antes certo?

-Bella, querida irmãzinha – Já conhecia aquele tom, me preparei pro que viria a seguir – PRECISAMOS DE TEMPO SE VOCÊ QUISER FAZER O QUE PRECISA FAZER!

-Alice, você venceu – ela riu da minha cara de cansaço. – Eu vou tomar banho então e quando estiver pronta venho para cá.

Eu ia saindo pela porta, mas Alice me puxou de volta. É, aquela baixinha me dava nos nervos. Arqueei uma sobrancelha quando ela disse:

-Tome o banho, vista um roupão e traga apenas o vestido e os sapatos que estiverem em sua cama. EU vou te produzir.

Ela fez um olhar de malvada e me mandou sair. Certo, agora eu realmente estava com medo. Alice podia ser bem imprevisível quando queria.

Segui até o quarto mais próximo ao fim do corredor e entrei, me espantando com a visão seguinte. Em cima da minha cama estavam: um par de sandálias de salto vermelhas e um vestido mais ou menos comprido, a saia aberta na perna, também vermelho, que eu não tinha a menor idéia de como ficaria em mim, mas certamente não era o que eu estava acostumada.

Entrei no banheiro e liguei a água da banheira, enquanto separava sais de banho de lírios e rosas vermelhas, minhas flores preferidas. Separei o roupão que Alice havia dito e todos os objetos necessários para minha higiene pessoal.

Ao esquentar a água, me despi e entrei devagar na banheira, deixando que a água quente percorresse meu corpo, desemaranhando os nós das minhas costas. Aquilo era realmente refrescante, quase me fazia esquecer o que eu havia ido fazer naquele castelo. QUASE.

Terminei meu banho e vesti o roupão, secando só as pontas dos meus cabelos com a toalha e saindo do banheiro. Peguei com cuidado os sapatos e o vestido, me dirigindo ao corredor.

Andei rápida e cautelosamente até o quarto de Alice, olhando para todos os lados. Eu estava sempre sob a impressão de estar sendo seguida naquele castelo.

(EPOV)

Eu andava calmo pelo castelo, indagando o porquê meu pai pensara em contratar alguém para ser minha acompanhante no baile das próximas noites. Aquilo não tinha cabimento, era como se eu próprio não conseguisse a mulher que eu quisesse.

Ouvi passos pelo corredor do meu quarto, mas ainda era cedo para qualquer um da família estar em casa. Rose e Esme estavam no salão, Emmet estava caçando, Carlisle arrumando o baile e eu havia acabado de chegar. Quem poderia ser? Concentrei-me em ouvir os pensamentos, e foi aí que a curiosidade me despertou. Nada vinha da mente da criatura que andava pelo corredor. Resolvi então seguir a pessoa, tomando cuidado para não ser visto. Foi quando um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos passou por mim rapidamente, fazendo com que o vento soprasse em minha direção. Enrijeci no mesmo instante e soltei um rosnado baixo.

Não era possível existir um cheiro tão forte como aquele, não agora. Saí correndo dali e fui imediatamente procurar Carlisle, ele TINHA que ter uma explicação plausível.

(BPOV)

Entrei no quarto de Alice, sem deixar de sentir um frio na espinha antes, aquilo estava me assustando. Ela já estava pronta quando eu entrei, e soltei um suspiro de inveja ao ver sua roupa. Porque ela podia se vestir confortavelmente e eu não?

Alice estava com um vestido verde baloné, e sapatos boneca verde musgo. Seus cabelos estavam no mesmo penteado despontado de sempre, mas elegantes, ela devia ter feito alguma coisa. A maquiagem nos mesmos tons de preto de sempre, realçando os olhos.

Ao me ver, ela soltou um sorriso, e me sentou na cama dela, pensativa. Fiquei com medo ao vê-la chegar cheia de utensílios capilares, mas não ia contrariar. Já me bastava o escândalo de mais cedo. Ela demorou certo tempo no cabelo e na maquiagem, eu não tinha a menor idéia de como estava, só sabia que a maquiagem era preta nos olhos e vermelha na boca. Ao terminar, ela pediu que eu colocasse o vestido e os sapatos, não deixando que eu me olhasse no espelho.

-Quero ver sua surpresa ao chegar no salão, Bella – ela justificou. – Lá você se olha.

Concordei a contra gosto e olhei no relógio antes de sair. Realmente Alice estava certa. Eram 19 horas em ponto. Fomos interrompidas quando um dos criados entrou pela porta e disse:

-Senhorita Alice, o conde lhe chama para ir no carro deles.

-E quanto a Bella, Pierre? – Alice perguntou.

-O Cullen já mandou sua limusine, ma'am.

Ok, eu estava amedrontada de ter que chegar sozinha

num jantar de gala que havia evoluído para baile sem que soubéssemos, e ainda teria que ir de limusine. Aquilo me apavorou, mas Alice me acalmou com um sorriso e eu tive que ceder.

Ela foi na frente, dirigindo-se ao carro dos Cullen, e cinco minutos depois eu fui dirigida à limusine, aonde o motorista me aguardava.

-Boa noite, senhorita – disse o motorista, cavalheiresco. – Qualquer coisa que precisar meu nome é Joseph, é só apertar o botão rente ao vidro.

Eu já ia perguntar que vidro quando Joseph apertou um botão ao seu lado, e uma janela subiu entre nós. Ótimo. Pelo menos até lá teria certa privacidade.

O caminho transcorreu tranqüilo, e por alguns minutos eu parecia uma criança sendo levada a um parque de diversões pela primeira vez, olhando tudo fora da janela com curiosidade.

Chegamos até o local do baile, que estava cheio de fotógrafos e imagens da Alta Burguesia inglesa. Respirei fundo, dei uma última checada no meu rosto pelo espelho e me dirigi até a porta. Não me deram chance de abri-la, é claro. Maldito costume inglês.

Um homem alto, pálido, com cabelos cor de bronze, olhos dourados e um sorriso encantador estendeu a mão para mim, e eu aceitei, saindo do carro preocupada em não levantar o vestido. Aquele sim era digno de um posto na burguesia, mas quem será que era?


	6. O Baile

**/NA: Agora a história começa a entrar num rumo legal. Bom, o próximo capítulo, na minha opinião, é o mais bonito. Pelo menos foi o mais gostoso de se escrever, já que eu amo o tema. Melhor eu parar antes que revele o conteúdo. Obrigada, pessoal. Mesmo que sejam poucas as reviews e que nem todos que tem a fic no alerta comentem, eu me sinto lisonjeada por ter alguém lendo isso.**

**Respondendo aos comentários (finalmente ! ):**

**tatianne beward: A coisa realmente vai começar a esquentar, pode acreditar. O baile vai ser de matar, ainda mais no próximo capítulo_ btw. _O segredo dos Cullen é o tema central, então pode demorar pra aparecer. E a Bella vai matar o nosso Edzinho de tesão [HOHO'] pode apostar !  
**

**Chantal. Forks Cullen: Que bom que tá gostando, sério, isso me motiva. Mas entaão, sobre os Cullen serem vampiros, não posso dizer agora quem é ou não nem porque, mas isso vai ser esclarecido mais para frente, acho que nos próximos capítulos ou algo assim.**

**Mackie Cullen: Seu comentário me deixou ESTREMAMENTE lisonjeada, juro. Que bom que está gostando !**

**Beeela Yo': Não que a Bella não seja boazinha, mas ela não é tão ingênua assim. A Alice acho que ficou claro quando ela contou sua história, ela foi salva por alguém daquela vida, mas teve que ser também por algum tempo !**

**Fuh: Não sei se você lembraria de qualquer forma, ela tá no orkut só. Edward machão [OPA] e ligeiramente safado. HAUAHUASHS Odeio o Edward inseguro e cheio de não me toques. Obrigada pelo aviso, já alterei a descrição; Obrigada pela sugestão também, vou trabalhar nisso., É que até o capítulo 9 ou 10 eles seguirão mais ou menos um padrão, mas vou aumentar o máximo que puder !**

ENJOY IT !

**Capítulo 5 **O Baile

(EPOV)

Abri a porta da limusine da família para receber minha "acompanhante" e estendi a mão, para ajudá-la a sair. Ela aceitou e rapidamente a levantei do banco, sentindo seu olhar sobre mim. Eu não gostava que todas as mulheres fizessem isso, mas de alguma forma, ela não parecia ter o mesmo intuito. Pelos seus olhos estava apenas impressionada, surpresa.

Mas claro que eu não podia saber, seus pensamentos eram um mistério para mim. Falei com Carlisle mais cedo, mas ele garantiu que eu não me preocupasse, pois podia apenas ser uma estranha coincidência eu não conseguir ler os pensamentos dela. Claro que eu não contei do cheiro surpreendentemente doce, que cantava para mim em suas veias.

Levantei o olhar e encarei a garota nos olhos, dando o sorriso torto que as mulheres gostavam. A boca dela ficou branca e o lábio inferior tremeu um pouco. Ótimo, agora eu causo essa sensação nas pessoas? Mas o que me intrigou foram os olhos dela. De um chocolate tão profundo que exalava mistério. Eu queria descobrir o porquê ela estava naquela profissão se era tão... Pura?

-Boa noite, senhorita. – eu disse sorrindo, enquanto dava o braço a ela. – Edward Cullen, seu acompanhante, prazer.

Ela me olhou incrédula, como se eu tivesse dito algo errado, arqueou uma sobrancelha e me surpreendeu, dizendo:

-Impossível. – ela murmurou baixo, minha ótima audição captando. – Que seja. – Completou dessa vez em tom audível a ouvidos humanos, encolhendo os ombros e aceitando meu braço.

Aquela garota estava esplêndida. O vestido que escolhi para ela caiu perfeitamente, como uma luva. Era um baloné frente única curtíssimo vermelho, com um decote até o umbigo, que realçou seus seios que eu imaginava nem muito grandes, nem muito pequenos. As costas estavam um pouco à mostra, uma excelente tentação. Ao menos o pescoço estava sob proteção naquele tecido fino.

Mas o que me surpreendeu foi o rosto. Maquiado com leves tons de preto nos olhos, destacando o chocolate intenso dentro deles. E a boca, com um batom vermelho suculento, abrindo ainda mais meu apetite, e não era aquele em que eu me alimentava de sangue.

Entramos no salão da família, eu estava mais seguro. A garota transpassava segurança, apesar de segurar meu braço forte, como se estivesse receosa de alguma coisa. Não. A segurança ela transmitia como mulher, como quem sabe o que faz. Eu me dirigi a ela, lembrando que não sabia seu nome.

-Posso saber de que esplendorosa dama tenho o prazer de estar acompanhado, mademoiselle? – disse cavalheiresco, olhando de canto para ela.

-Isabella Swan, Cullen. – ela respondeu, me deixando de queixo caído. Nenhuma mulher antes havia usado aquele tom comigo, ela era diferente. – Chame de Bella, não gosto de Isabella.

-Bella. – eu repeti, saboreando o cheiro de seu hálito que teimava em reforçar a queimação da minha garganta. – Um nome propício a você.

-Olha, Cullen. – Ponto pra ela. Mas uma vez me surpreendeu. – Nós dois sabemos que sou sua acompanhante e mais nada, então porque não deixa seus lisonjeios para alguém que realmente acredite neles? Ou para impressionar quem realmente deseja impressionar?

Eu estava perplexo. Quem ela era mesmo? Ahm, uma tal de Bella Swan. Ela foi a primeira a me confrontar, coitada. Não sabia o perigo que corria comigo. E era melhor que não soubesse por um bom tempo.

Balancei a cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos perversos e continuei andando com meu sorriso de sempre, indo em direção à minha família. Andei devagar. Analisando primeiro os pensamentos de cada um, para ter certeza se seria seguro.

" Ela é bonita, é duro admitir, mas é uma adversária a altura no quesito beleza" Rosalie

Ok. Rose tinha me surpreendido dessa vez. Bella REALMENTE deveria ser especial pra Rosalie gostar dela.

" Eu não devia ter comido aquele último urso, o sangue dele está azedo até agora" Emmet

Urgh. Esses pensamentos são indigestos, porque ele continua com isso?

"Estou tão feliz, minha família unida, mas sinto falta do Jazz" Esme

Típico da minha mãe ser tão altruísta.

"Vai, Bella, ta ótima, não tropeça no sapato. Já disse que eu faço milagres? Ela ta LINDA" Alice

Certo, ela era engraçada, no mínimo.

"Tome cuidado, filho. Não sei se devemos confiar nessas duas ainda. Algo está me cheirando MUITO errado." Carlisle

Mexi a cabeça para cima e para baixo imperceptivelmente, com o intuito de Carlisle perceber minha afirmativa. Continuei andando em direção à família, soltando por um instante o braço de Bella, que andou ao meu lado.

-Família, essa é Bella Swan. – começou Carlisle no tom de sempre, sereno. – Acompanhante do nosso querido Edward. Espero que a tratem com devido respeito, considerando que ela ficará aqui por bastante tempo.

Todos assentiram, e Emmet já foi bancar o palhaço:

-Então você lançou suas presas sobre nosso maninho, foi? – Ironia, não sabia se podia agüentar muito tempo daquilo. – Sabe, nenhuma mulher tem esse poder, estou surpreso.

Esperei pela cara de tanto faz, mas ela não veio. No lugar disso ela corou e riu, respondendo:

-Será que o problema é com as mulheres ou com ele?

Ta, ela havia passado dos limites. Ela era extremamente impetulante, mas eu teria que conviver muito tempo ainda com ela.

(BPOV)

Eu estava pasma por dentro. Então a família dele realmente achava que estávamos juntos, não sabiam da minha contratação? Aquilo seria mais fácil do que eu havia imaginado. Alice também se surpreendeu com a atitude do grandalhão, Emmet.

Mas o que realmente me surpreendeu foi a loira, a tal da Rosalie, chegar perto de mim. Eu estava tremendo de nervoso, me preparando pra fugir o mais rápido possível, quando ela disse sorrindo:

-Bella, seu cabelo é tão lindo! – Tá, eu estava decididamente assustada. – Como você faz pra ele ser tão brilhante?

Alice me olhou assustada, e sorriu escondida antes de me ouvir dizer:

-Sinceramente? – ela assentiu. – Eu não sei, meu cabelo é de lua. Ele varia conforme meu bom humor.

Nós duas rimos e ela balançou a cabeça desacreditando, completando:

-A propósito, eu sou Rosalie. – ela sorriu e eu fiquei com mais medo. A beleza dela me intimidava. – Pode chamar de Rose. E não liga pro Emmet, ele não bate muito bem.

-Emmet é seu noivo certo? – eu disse fazendo ela sorrir. – O grandalhão. Vocês combinam.

-Obrigada, Bella. – ela sorriu, acho que eu estava fazendo o certo. – Eu amo esse homem mais que minha própria eternidade.

Ela riu como se tivesse feito alguma piadinha pessoal que eu tivesse acabado de perder, e logo depois Edward me puxou pela mão, dizendo em meu ouvido:

-Venha, Bella. Tenho que te apresentar aos familiares para ver como você se sai. Falarei as informações básicas para que você não pague mico.

Ele deu aquele sorriso torto de sempre e eu de novo senti uma queimação ridícula no estômago. Fomos andando entre os parentes e ele me apresentava a cada um como sua prometida, ou seja lá que diabos ele quis dizer com isso.

Algumas vezes me fez tirar fotos, comentar sobre os filhos de alguém e dizer "Edward sempre fala de vocês" sempre sorrindo. Que espécie de homem era aquele? Mentir para a própria família. Urgh, mentiras me davam nojo.


	7. O Primeiro Tango

**/na: Bom, eu preciso confessar algo. Eu sei que demorei MUITO pra soltar esse capitulo, mas poxa, e o que eu MAIS demorei a fazer, o meu preferido. E em SEIS capitulos eu so recebo a PORRA de DEZ comentarios? Mesmo sabendo que tem mais gente com a fic nos favoritos e no alerta e VARIOS acessos? Por favor galera, se gosta mesmo valoriza, nao custa nada um maldito : OI.. ou ate uma critica construtiva. Eu obtive uma dessas no comeco, AGRADECO a pessoa que a fez. Nao tem que ter medo, receio ou preguica de comentar.**

**Se leitor tem direito a ter preguica de comentar, autor pode ter a preguica de postar, certo? Tenho 3 capitulos prontos fora esse, mas NAO vou postar enquanto a situacao nao mudar. Desculpa meninas que vem postando. Se isso continuar assim e ao menos voces postarem de novo eu mando uma cena EXTRA que nao vai ser adicionada na fic pra cada uma. Se a situacao mudar, bom, cena extra pra todo mundo na pagina da fic**

**[Desculpa o desabafo pras que nao merecem, mas poxa, eu to a alguns dias de um show de danca, vim de uma semana de apresentacoes com o coral da minha high school, to morando em outro pais, [California, EUA] e ainda tento postar sempre, nao custa nada tentarem comentar quando possivel!]**

**Capítulo 7** O primeiro Tango

**(BPOV)**

Após uma volta pelo salão inteiro, ele me levou de volta aos familiares primários dele, onde fiquei quieta durante todas as conversas, até que uma voz falou pelos auto falantes:

-Chegou o momento que todos adoramos na nossa humilde festa – Fala sério, de humilde aquela festa não tinha nada. – Casais, favor se dirigirem ao centro da pista de dança. É a hora do Tango da nossa festa.

Certo, por essa eu não esperava. Dançar tango? Tudo bem que eu não teria problemas com isso uma vez que eu era apaixonada por qualquer tipo de dança, mas exigia química e sensualidade entre o casal, e com o Cullen? Não sei se iria rolar.

Como se tivesse ouvido seu nome em meu pensamento, ele se virou em minha direção abaixou-se em uma curta reverência e disse educado:

-A senhorita me concederia valorosa honra de uma dança?

Eu encolhi os ombros, tentando mostrar indiferença e aceitei sua mão me dirigindo com ele ao centro da pista de dança. Ele juntou sua mão na minha do lado direito formando uma linha reta na horizontal, e pousou a outra mão nas minhas espátulas, me trazendo para perto enquanto eu me ajeitava na posição, abraçando o pescoço dele com a mão esquerda.

A música começou: um tango compassado, com marcações firmes. Olhei nos olhos dele e já me arrependi: tinha esquecido as recomendações de Alice. Mas dessa vez meu olhar demonstrou confiança, apesar do rosto ter empalidecido e o lábio inferior estar tremendo. Confiança era algo que eu nunca perderia quando dançasse. Ele jogou o pé direito dele para a lateral, num movimento seco, e voltou lentamente ao lugar, esperando minha resposta.

**(EPOV)**

Ela esperou meu movimento com o olhar fixo no meu. Aquela mulher estava me surpreendendo, resistia firmemente aos meus encantos, mas será que numa dança saberia mostrar sensualidade? Essa seria sua prova de fogo. Soltei um sorriso torto quando ela se movimentou.

Ela arrastou o pé esquerdo pela frente, formando um circulo até chegar atrás de onde ele estava anteriormente, jogando repentinamente o pé para o lado e juntando em seguida. Após essa breve introdução, em que não desviamos nossos olhares, a dança de verdade começou.

**(BPOV)**

Ele andou comigo um passo para a minha frente, um ao lado direito, e depois quatro para trás, realizando o primeiro movimento básico do tango. Eu revirei os olhos internamente. Será que ele pensava que eu era tão amadora assim? Dei um leve passo para trás com a perna direita e logo voltei cruzando-a por cima da esquerda e realizando os cruzamentos: 4 seguidos. Em seguida juntamos nossos corpos, e ele me olhou surpreso, fazendo uma leve afirmativa com a cabeça. Após aquele passo, percebemos o quanto poderíamos fazer e dificultamos os próximos.

**(EPOV)**

Ela realizou o básico com tanta maestria que resolvi testa-la mais um pouco. Fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e a puxei para fazer o gancho duplo. Virei sua cintura e ela fez o gancho entre minhas pernas, o rosto virado para encontrar o meu. Dei um impulso em sua cintura novamente e ela girou para o outro lado, em 360 graus, repetindo o gancho com a outra perna.

Depois disso resolvi fazer a sacada invertida. Fizemos o começo do primeiro passo e quando estaria na hora de dar um leve passo para trás, Bella jogou sua perna para trás no lado esquerdo, "sentando" por cima dela. Eu floreei um pouco e impulsionei a perna estendida com meu calcanhar, fazendo ela jogar a perna em circulo e usar a perna direita para fazer um charme. Ela trouxe a perna direita junto à minha à frente do meu corpo e voltou devagar, roçando sua perna na minha. Surpreendi-me quando, ao levantar a perna junto da minha, ainda se encostando, ela manteve seu olhar fixo ao meu e sorriu.

Decididamente aquela mulher sabia o que fazer. Optei por um passo mais avançado e joguei minha perna direita para o lado, abrindo as duas e olhando para Bella com o rosto virado. Ela deslizou sua perna direita entre as minhas segurando firme em meu pescoço e em minha mão, agaixando-se sensualmente. Minha gravata já parecia estar muito apertada. Ela puxou a perna de volta de modo a invertemos as posições, nossos rostos próximos.

**(BPOV)**

Ele realmente sabia dançar, eu fiz força pra não ofegar quando ele inverteu nossas posições. Eu mantinha o olhar fixo no dele, que lançou um rápido sorriso pra mim e deslizou sua perna de volta, colocando a esquerda levemente à frente, para que em seguida eu deslizasse minha perna direita ao redor dela, e foi o que eu fiz.

Subi minha perna levemente flexionada pela dele, até os quadris, movimentando-a devagar, e repentinamente dei um gancho, pronta para fazer os cruzamentos. Percebemos que a música estava quase no fim, e ele adiantou-se para fazer um dos últimos movimentos.

Começamos da forma básica, e partimos para o começo da sacada invertida. Ele me deu um pequeno toque nas espátulas, indicando que deveria partir para o passo chamado popularmente de "sanduíche". Ele juntou seus pés junto do meu e eu trouxe a direita de novo, da mesma forma que o passo anterior, mas dessa vez esticando-a e descendo totalmente meu corpo antes de dar o gancho.

Após isso, eu já ia fazer os cruzamentos, mas percebi um impulso na minha cintura e dei dois passos, terminando com a esquerda atrás. Em seguida ele me rodopiou por três vezes seguidas, juntou seu corpo ao meu e me desceu lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que a música parava.

Terminamos sob uma salva de palmas e o rosto de Edward Cullen próximo ao meu, seu olhar intransponível produzindo o mesmo efeito de antes sobre mim.

**[NA/ O DEUS, O NEGOCIO VAI FICANDO QUENTE. O QUE SERA QUE VAI ACONTECER? NOME DO PROXIMO CAPITULO: INTRAGAVEIS]**


End file.
